1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of information technology equipment in an appropriate position within a rack.
2. Background of the Related Art
When an entity uses more than a few units of information technology equipment (ITE), such as computer servers, switches and power distribution units, those ITEs are commonly supported and operated in racks. These racks provide physical support for each ITE while maintaining accessibility for use and maintenance. These racks also accommodate the provisioning of power, the communication of data, and the cooling of heat that emanates from the ITEs.
Giving due consideration to the totality of ITEs and other components in and of the rack, it is possible to position each component within the rack such that the rack remains stable. One simple measure of rack stability is a determination of the rack's center of gravity. If the rack's center of mass is higher than a predetermined height, then the rack may become unbalanced and vulnerable to tipping. The actual limitations on the configuration or loading of a rack may be described by a set of best practices distributed by the rack manufacturer or the systems integrator.
If a rack is being fully populated or loaded, the rack configuration may be determined in consideration of all of the components that need to go into the rack. For example, the heavier components may be positioned in the lower portions of the rack. However, a rack may also receive one component at a time as a system is gradually expanded, modified or upgraded. Without knowing what other components will eventually fill the rack, the rack should remain stable after each additional component is installed.